1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to adjustable systems for mounting devices, such as optical devices, and to methods for adjusting optical systems.
2. Background of the Related Art
Position adjustment of optical imaging detectors in four or more degrees of freedom is currently accomplished by insertion of shims between an optical bench or mount and a detector assembly. For high performance imagers, this process is complex and time consuming. First a nominal shim is installed to position the detector in a nominally correct position. The entire sensor is assembled and extensive sensor characterization is performed. This testing indicates where the detector should be relative to where it was initially located. Then the sensor is completely disassembled and the shims of each detector are changed to a different thickness, as indicated by the prior test results. The sensor is then re-assembled and the cycle of testing is repeated. Multiple cycles are often required to achieve desired sensor position. This is extraordinarily burdensome for systems that operate in cryogenic or vacuum environments, because human assemblers are not able to work in these environments. Cycling the system from the operating environment to nominal ambient for each adjustment is significantly time consuming. The situation is further complicated by the strains induced by such cycling. These strains tend to cause elements to shift or change loads, so that the ideal assembly configuration is even harder to predict under ambient conditions. Thus, the current process may be extensive and time consuming. It will be appreciated from the foregoing that improvements in optical mounting would be desirable.